Alice human sacrifice
by Khryztal Dark
Summary: Te voy a contar la historia de un extraño pais que buscaba a Alicia, la persona que se convertiría en la reina de aquel país. Aparecieron 4 Alicias distintas, pero nada salió como se esperaba.


¡Hola gente! Aquí con un nuevo songfic, basado en la canción Alice human sacrifice de Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin y Len. :D Escúchenla y vean el video para que entiendan un poquito la historia.  
>Y sobre la traducción de esta canción, aún estoy buscando más ocpiones porque se me hace un poco rara, por lo cual puede tener cambios este songfic ¿ok?<br>Espero les guste ^^

**Vocaloid no me pertenece... no se a quién realmente -w-**  
><strong>La traducción tampoco me pertenece, y la puedes encontrar en esta página:<strong>  
>ALICE-HUMAN-SACRIFICE-~FANDUB-ESPA%C3%B1OL-LATINO~-LYRICS/79127/

* * *

><p><strong>Alice human sacrifice<strong>

Esta es la historia de un singular confín llamado "País de las Maravillas".

En aquel lugar se buscaba a "Alicia", la mujer perfecta que reinaría aquel país.

A ese confín 4 Alicias distintas llegaron. Cada una con una característica peculiar.

Pero en la llegada de cada Alicia… esto fue lo que sucedió.

La primera Alicia.

_**La primera Alicia era de gran espíritu. Con su espada un día al fin llegó a otro confín.**_

Crona Gorgon, mejor conocida como Crona y la espada demoníaca.

Crona era una hermosa chica de cabellos rosas en un corte asimétrico y de unos bellos ojos color azul hielo. Ella poseía un gran espíritu de pelea.

Era la mejor espadachín que el hombre pudo conocer.

Otros espadachines se atrevieron a blandir su espada en contra de ella. Pero no importó quiénes o cuántos la retaron, Crona siempre consiguió la victoria.

Pero todas aquellas victorias la hicieron enloquecer. Se creía la mejor y un día se encaminó a buscar nuevos oponentes a quiénes derrotar.

Se adentró en un oscuro y siniestro bosque, y en sus profundidades se encontraba un extraño país.

_**Derramando sangre ajena sin una inquietud consiguió crear un río rojo carmesí.**_

En su camino hacia aquel reino, blandió su magnífica espada causando la muerte a aquellos que se atravesaran en su camino.

_**Pero esta Alicia tal, como a un criminal fue encerrada en la oscuridad de un bosque sin piedad.**_

Sin embargo, debido a aquellas matanzas sin sentido, Crona fue sentenciada y absorbida en aquel bosque siniestro.

Lo último que se escuchó de Crona fue que nunca regresó de un misterioso bosque que nadie logró encontrar.

Y no se volvió a escuchar jamás de Crona y la espada demoníaca.

_**Los caminos de ese bosque sin fin era un misterio que nadie pudo descubrir**_

La segunda Alicia.

_**La segunda Alicia era un hombre de valor, que entonó una canción llegando a aquel confín.**_

Soul Eater Evans. El mejor pianista y cantante de la época.

Soul era un bondadoso joven quien encaminado a buscar un mejor destino, atravesó un extraño bosque, llegando a un reino llamado "País de las Maravillas."

_**Combinando diferentes notas con su voz consiguió crear un mundo demente y vil.**_

No mucho tiempo pasó desde que Soul llegó a aquel país, y ya era una persona importante y admirada por los habitantes.

Pero con cada concierto que daba, cada nota que tocaba y cada palabra que emitía, extrañamente hacia enloquecer a cualquiera que lo escuchara… incluyéndose él mismo.

Una tarde Soul se encontraba en el cuarto de música componiendo nuevas melodías. O eso parecía estar haciendo.

_**Esta Alicia era una hermosa flor, que fue baleada por un maldito sin razón.**_

Y desde fuera del cuarto de música, los testigos no escucharon melodía nueva alguna.

La única melodía que escucharon fue la de terribles balazos.

La policía llegó al lugar de los hechos… pero ya era tarde.

Al día siguiente en el encabezado de los periódicos podía leerse:

"_En la tarde de ayer la policía encontró el cuerpo sin vida del famoso pianista y cantante Soul Eater Evans._

_Causa de la muerte: Suicidio. _

_Razón: Posible demencia, pero aún se está investigando."_

Y fue así como será recordado el final del magnífico pianista Soul Eater Evans.

_**Le ha florecido una rosa carmesí. Tan amada y codiciada le tocó morir.**_

La tercera Alicia.

_**La tercera Alicia estaba en plena juventud. Como una dama grácil llegó a un nuevo confín.**_

Maka Albarn era una hermosa y codiciada chica de 16 años.

Su belleza cautivaba hasta el alma más dura y orgullosa de los guerreros.

Maka era la curandera de un pequeño poblado que se encontraba a las afueras del bosque.

Para preparar sus medicamentos, Maka necesitaba de hierbas y especies que no cualquiera conseguía fácilmente. Pero, ¿por qué ella sí?

Fácil. Debido a su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo, lograba seducir a los hombres que vendían aquellas hierbas, e incluso se acostaba con guerreros que eran capaces de encaminarse a buscar extrañas plantas en otros poblados e incluso países.

Un día, Maka salió al bosque a conseguir algunas plantas, y conducida por un extraño camino que atravesaba un siniestro bosque, logró llegar sin dificultad al País de las Maravillas.

_**Seduciendo, deslumbrando y causando inquietud consiguió crear un raro y extraño país.**_

Maka se maravilló al ver aquel confín. Logró encontrar plantas y especies que se creían extintas.

Esto la llevó a quedarse a vivir allí, y claro, como en el poblado anterior, con su cuerpo y "servicios" conseguía toda hierba sin ningún problema.

Y rápidamente se convirtió no sólo en la curandera más codiciada y efectiva de aquel país, sino que también fue proclamada reina.

_**Esta Alicia era la reina del país. Pero fue embrujada por un mal sueño al dormir.**_

Kim, la antigua curandera del país y también bruja, estaba celosa de Maka, ya que ella ni con el casi perfecto cuerpo que poseía pudo conseguir las plantas que necesitaba, tal y como la reina lo hacía.

La codicia la llevó a crear un conjuro en contra de la reina.

Una noche, después de un servicio con el príncipe Death the Kid, Maka consiguió una planta muy extraña.

El príncipe regresó a su país, y Maka guardó la planta, se vistió y se fue a dormir.

Kim desde su casa, lanzó la maldición hacía la reina.

Aquella maldición la haría caer en un profundo sueño del cual jamás podría despertar, y a la vez sería atormentada con lo que más apreciaba.

Su cuerpo.

En aquel sueño, Maka se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro y repleto de espejos de cuerpo completo.

Ella yacía desnuda en una esquina.

Al principio estaba asustada, pero al ver su perfecto cuerpo en los espejos la tranquilizaron un poco.

Hasta que una extraña voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-_Hermosa__chica__de__cuerpo__perfecto__y__habilidad__impecable.__Eres__una__pecadora__al__hacer__mal__uso__del__cuerpo__que__desde__tu__nacimiento__te__fue__dado._

_Debido a que nunca quisiste trabajar para ganar dinero y conseguir las plantas que necesitabas, decidiste utilizar tu cuerpo para intercambiar placeres por aquellas plantas._

_¡Estos__espejos__te__harán__ver__el__verdadero__cuerpo__que__posees__ahora__y__serás__atormentada__con__aquellas__imágenes__el__resto__de__la__eternidad!_ – Sentenció finalmente aquella voz.

Maka se encontraba frente a uno de los espejos, y al verse en él, un terrible gritó resonó en el espacio vacío en el que se encontraba.

Llorando, Maka suplicó perdón.

No soportaba ver en aquel espejo su cuerpo desecho, oscurecido, maltratado y marcado con todos y cada uno de los nombres de aquellos hombres con los que se intercambió.

Pero nadie la podía ayudar.

_**Mientras contemplaba su desecho cuerpo allí, se creó un nuevo reino en la cima del país. **_

…

Al día siguiente, Kim fue llamada para saber qué le ocurría a la reina.

Ella dijo que era una maldición y que lo único que se podía esperar era su muerte.

El reino entristeció al oír semejante noticia.

Kim solo reía maléficamente, y, al cabo de unas horas, ella fue proclamada la nueva reina.

Y un nuevo reino se creó.

Pero poco duró, ya que días después, Kim fue ejecutada cuando los habitantes descubrieron que ella fue la bruja quién hechizó a la reina Maka.

La cuarta Alicia.

_**Mientras iban por el bosque dos niños y se sirvieron de un té bajo un rosal. **_

_**Y al castillo los quisieron invitar. Era un as de corazón.**_

_**Y la cuarta Alicia eran dos gemelos que por pura curiosidad llegaron al confín.**_

Elizabeth y Patricia Thompson. Dos hermanas huérfanas quienes vagaban y jugaban por un oscuro bosque, se adentraron hasta encontrar un camino rojo carmesí.

Lo siguieron y no muy lejos, encontraron un hermoso rosal, donde por medio de una carta de as de corazón las invitaron a tomar té.

Ellas, hambrientas y exhaustas aceptaron la invitación.

Después les ofrecieron otra invitación, esta vez hacia el castillo que se encontraba en lo más profundo del bosque.

Ellas aceptaron y al País de las Maravillas al fin llegaron.

_**Lograron cruzar algunas puertas por doquier, aunque el castillo no conocían muy bien.**_

_**La terca hermana mayor y el sabio hermano menor a Alicia se acercaron más que a cualquiera que intentó.**_

Maravilladas por el castillo que se encontraba en la cima, entraron en cada una de las habitaciones y jugaron ahí todo el día.

Liz no quería abandonar aquel lugar, pero Patty le suplicaba irse ya antes de que algo malo sucediera.

Liz habló con su hermana, y logró convencerla de quedarse aunque fuera pasar la noche ahí.

Patty finalmente aceptó.

La noche cayó. Liz y Patty exhaustas buscaron una habitación en dónde dormir.

Al encontrarla, se acomodaron y sus ojos cerraron para finalmente descansar.

Lo que no sabían, es que la maldición de la bruja Kim permanecía aún en el castillo.

Así que estas dos hermanas no volvieron a despertar jamás.

Quedaron atrapadas en el mismo sueño, atormentadas y asustadas.

_**Estos dos del sueño no despertaron jamás. **_

El tiempo pasó, y se dice que las hermanas, desesperadas aún están buscando la salida de ese extraño y horrible país.

_**Y por ese vil confín aún vagan sin final.**_

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues espero les haya gustado... y si ya sé, está muy trágico pero asi es la canción xD<br>Nos leemos después.


End file.
